Our Secret
by IcedEevee12
Summary: It's hard to love someone so dangerous, but sometimes you just can't stay away. Sonic and Amy's romance may not be simple, but it's real. And that's all that matters to them.


"Ooh, where _is_ he?"

Amy peered out of her window impatiently with a pout on her face. "I'd better not of gotten up this early for nothing…" Turning around, she paced the hardwood flooring of her house.

Ever since she began dating Sonic in secret, finding time for dates had been scarce. It seemed whenever the perfect time rolled around, something always came up. Finally, though, Sonic promised that he'd be there that morning, without any interruptions, just the two of them.

And he still hadn't shown up yet.

Amy made her way back to the window, and stamped her foot. "Oh, come on, Sonic…you promised!"

She spun around. "I guess I shouldn't be so impatient, though…at least we're together. I just wish it didn't have to be a secret…" She stopped and frowned.

Sonic had approached her with the idea himself. He said he wanted to be with her, but he knew it was dangerous. And she knew he was right…if Eggman or anyone else found out, the results would be horrific. Amy would instantly be put in danger, and so would Sonic. It was a dangerous idea, but Sonic insisted they tired. And of course, Amy wouldn't disagree to anything involving them being together. It was what she wanted most in the world…but still…

It was so difficult.

"And it's bad enough he's always late." she said.

Sighing, she decided to wait outside, and locked up the house. Wrapping her scarf around her, she walked over and sat under a nearby tree. She made a patch of grass to sit on by moving the many fallen leaves out of the way. She huddled her legs against her body and rested her chin on her knees.

The mild air was soothing. She sighed. So romantic. She yawned.

"You better not be tired. I just got here!"

Amy immediately perked up when she heard his voice.

"Sonic!"

The hedgehog grinned. "In the flesh."

Amy jumped up and hugged him. "I thought you'd never make it…"

He hugged her back. "Heh, sorry it took so long. Ran into a couple of old Eggy's clunkers. You know, same old stuff. But don't worry! I'm here now."

Amy let go and smiled. "Good. I almost thought you forgot!"

He laughed. "Me? Forget? Never."

She crossed her arms. "Oh, is that so?"

He paused for a moment, then turned up his head with a blush, but a smug smile. "Okay, ya got me. Maybe once or twice before…"

"Yeah. _Once or twice._"

"Aw, quiet you."

Amy clasped her hands together. "But that doesn't matter to me anyway. What matters is that you're here now!" She smiled warmly.

He returned the smile. "Yup, now what do ya say we get going?"

She nodded. "Mm-hmm! Let's go!"

In a chivalrous manner, he held out his arms. "Shall we?"

She bowed. "Certainly."

Sonic picked her up, and jogged down the hill.

"So, where are we headed?"

"Anywhere is fine."

"Are you sure? I'll let you choose again. Just _don't _say Twinkle Park. No offense, but we've went there like 80 times."

She scoffed. "I don't think it's been _that_ many, Sonic."

"Either way, it's been enough." he chuckled.

_I'll let that one slide, _she thought.

"I want you to choose this time. You always let me choose. Don't you have any places you'd like to go?"

Sonic's face twisted in thought. "Y'know, I've never really thought about it…I've seen pretty much all of this world…"

"I haven't."

"Hmm, that's true…" His eyes lit up. "I've got it."

"Oooh, where?"

He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "Now, now, Amy. That'd ruin the surprise!"

She pouted. "Okay, okay, Mr. Secretive…"

"It's pretty far away though…do you mind if I run at the speed of sound?"

Amy shook her head. "Listen to you, asking permission for something like that…running is your life, Sonic…I know you love it! And I don't mind at all…"

Sonic smiled warmly. He liked that about her a lot, the fact that she wouldn't make him choose between her and running. He grinned. "Alright then…but I won't hold back, so hang on tight!"

Going from about 100 to 768, A Sonic Boom sounded through the nearby cities.

Amy ducked her head into Sonic's chest. His warmth helped to assure her that it was safe. Sonic did nothing but grin as his two loves were with him, Amy and speed.

"Don't be afraid. Open your eyes."

Due to the speed they were traveling, Sonic's rich voice echoed in Amy's ears. She smiled as she got a true feel of what it sounded like. She reminded herself to ask him to sing to her sometime as he ran like this.

Listening to his words, she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the blur of the world in awe, as colors surpassed them at such an alarming rate. "It's so beautiful…" She giggled when she found that the speed had the same effect on her own voice.

"Isn't it?"

It was like they were in their own little world, as colors flew by and their voices echoed so clearly. Amy loved this feeling.

Now she knew why Sonic loved it so much. And she felt privileged to be the only other one that knew of its splendor. Something they shared.

* * *

><p>Arriving in Chun-Nan, Sonic skidded to a halt, and gently placed Amy on the ground.<p>

"This is the place…"

Amy looked around. Chun-Nan was truly a sight to behold, as wildflowers grew in every crevice, and water flowed gently underneath the ground and many bridges.

"This isn't like the villages," Sonic said. "This is one of the areas I discovered that wasn't inhabited by people. I like it better that way. Not as noisy."

Amy nodded, and removed her scarf. "It must be summer here…" she panted, also removing her coat.

"Yeah, sorry, forgot to mention that part."

Amy laid her things on the bridge, and stared out into the sunset. "It's so peaceful…"

"Yeah, that's why I thought you'd like it. Plus, it's deserted, so we can still be alone here."

A small bird landed on the bridge's rail.

Sonic chuckled. "Well, for the most part."

Amy giggled, and rested her head on his shoulder. He laid his head on hers.

"Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

"When?"

"When what, Ames?"

"When can we tell them?"

He sighed. "As soon as Egghead's out of our lives, I'll gladly stand on every rooftop in Spagonia and scream it out."

Amy laughed. "Aww, you're sweet."

"I try."

They sat, and held hands.

* * *

><p>Sonic picked up a stone and skipped it across the water.<p>

"Nice one." Amy said, and tried it herself. The rock fell into the water with a _plop._

"Aww…"

"Hey, don't sweat it. It took me a few tries to get it."

Walking along the edge of a stream, the young couple made their way slowly.

"Doesn't the water bother you?"

"Nah. It's not that deep."

"Oh, really? So you wouldn't mind if I did…this?" she playfully pushed him into the stream.

He stood up and pouted. "Aw, c'mon! I wasn't prepared for that!" He scanned her over. "Say, is that dress new?"

Amy blushed and looked down. "What, this old thing? No, I just spiffed it up. I hardly ever wear it."

"Is that so? Well then, I guess you wouldn't mind if I did…this!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her in.

Amy yelped when the cold water met her body, but she stood up and stuck her tongue out at him. "Not fair!"

"So fair! You deserved that!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Ooh, that does it mister…" She splashed him.

Sonic shivered. "Yikes, that's cold!" He splashed her back.

"Ow! Stop!"

"You stop!"

"Don't think I will!" She splashed him back.

It had became an all-out war as the two were soaked to the bone.

Sonic laughed. "Okay, okay, that's enough…I think I won."

"What? No way. I so won."

"Did not." He took a step closer, defiantly.

"Did too!" She met him halfway.

It took a moment for the two to notice how close they were. Sonic blushed fiercely, but didn't move. Amy just stared with twinkling eyes.

"So uh…"

"So…"

A small battle went on in Sonic's mind, until he made his choice.

Swiftly, he placed his lips on Amy's, and held her across the waist.

Amy's eyes widened, but she blushed and relaxed as she felt Sonic's soft lips against hers.

Their first kiss.

Sonic pulled back and stared at her, a little dazed, but he smiled.

She smiled back, and hugged him.

_If only everyday were like this…_

* * *

><p>Now nightfall, Sonic carried her towards home slowly. Amy was barely awake, but she watched the stars above.<p>

"Thank you, Sonic…I really enjoyed this place."

"Hey, it's nothin'. I like it too."

"Can we come back some time?"

"For sure."

"Hey, Sonikku?'

Sonic blushed at the pet name. "Yeah?"

"Can you run at the speed of sound again?"

He lit up. "Sure!"

Holding her tighter, he steadied himself. "Ready?"

She nodded.

"Alright, here we go!"

_Boom._

Amy laughed as the wind picked up around them, and colors began to blur by once more. Now somber shades of blue, purple, and black passed them. Amy opened her eyes, and sighed happily as she enjoyed Sonic's warmth and the world around her.

"Sonic…I love you…"

A grin spread across his face from ear to ear.

"I love you too, Amy."

Amy smiled as his voice rang in her ears again, in a pleasantly haunting tone that she would never forget.


End file.
